Friends,Season 15(Continuation of DuckPopcorn Life's SE13 and 14)
by friendslover99
Summary: Continuation of Duck Life's Season 11,12,and 13 and Popcorn Life's 14.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The title says it and I'm the busiest person right now.I'll update the first episode tomarrow or at least try of them,I might do,it depends if I think of something first episode coming soon!

Episode Guide

The One in the Dino Park(8/25/14)

The One with Emma's Drawing(8/28/14)

The One where Phoebe's Fine(9/5/14)

The One with Joey's Wedding(9/12/14)

The One with the Reception(9/19/14)

The One with the Thunderstorm(9/26/14)

The One with the Sonogram(10/3/14)

The One where Janice Returns(10/10/14)

The One with the Chicks(10/17/14)

The One with Ben's Girlfriend(10/24/14)

The One with the Halloween Party(10/31/14)

The One with the Name Contest(11/7/14)

The One where Ross turns Forty-Five(11/2/14)

The One where Monica Can't Tell The Twins Apart(11/14/14)

The One with the Thanksgiving Miracle(11/21/14)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's sits on the couch packing her Ross)_

Ross:Hey,are you ready?

Rachel:Yeah.

Ross:Where's Emma?

Rachel:I don't know

_Ross walks to Emma's room and calls for enters back in the living room)_

Ross:She's not in there

Rachel:Oh,god,well,where could she have gone?

Ross:I don't know,probably-

_Emma pops out from Ross' suitcase and he jumps_

_Opening title sequence opens in Central ,Chandler,Joey,and Erin sit on the couch,Phoebe and Mike sit at the table,Jack and Erica stand at the Rachel and Ross_

Ross:Hey,are you guys ready?

Phoebe:What took you guys so long?

Ross:Apparently,she couldn't find her hat

Rachel:Well,it might rain or get really hot

Chandler:Well,if it does,we can all just stick our heads under it

Joey:Hey,Pheebs,do you have any room in the taxi?

Phoebe:Yeah,just be careful with my grandmother

Joey:What do you mean?

Phoebe:Oh,I put in her in the backseat so she'll enjoy the ride

Monica:It's 'on,go,go,we gotta beat traffic!

_Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's the backseat,Emma sits on the right,Erica and Jack sit in two carseats,Monica sits on the left;Chandler sits in the back_

Rachel:Ross,do you even know where it is?

Ross:_Yes_

Emma:Jack,Erica,look_(bends her thumb and Jack starts crying)_

Chandler:What is it?Diaper change,are they hungry,did they hit each other again?

Monica:I think Emma must've did something that scared them

Emma:It was by accident

Rachel:It's ok, you should do something else besides bending your thumb

Emma:I wanted to make them Chandler pretended to take off his thumb and that made me laugh

Chandler:Yeah,it did,just not in a horrifically disturbing way

Rachel:Funny's going to be her thing,isn't it?

Ross:Yep

_Scene cuts to Phoebe's taxi_

Erin:Are you ever thinking of having a baby?

Joey:I don't it because of them and Joel?

Erin:No.I just want we try making one?

Joey:Well,I mean Phoebe has that window thing

Erin:No,not now!

Joey:Oh, ,I think we can try

Erin:I love you so much_(caresses Joey's face and kisses him)_

Joey:I love you too

Phoebe:What are you guys talking about back there?

Joey:Oh,nothing

Phoebe:Who wants to play 20 questions?

Mike,Erin,Joey:Me!

Phoebe:Ok,Erin's a part of this too

Erin:Ok

Phoebe:Ok,I'm thinking of something orange

Mike:Does it have fur?

Phoebe:Yes

Erin:Does it make noise?

Phoebe:Yes

Joey:Is it a cat?

Phoebe:Yes!

_Joey looks at Erin and she glares at him_

_Scene opens to Dino holds Emma's hand,Rachel walks next to him,Joel,Jack,and Erica are in strollers_

Ross:This is awesome,look at all of these dinosaurs!

Chandler:dude,there are kids looking at you

Rachel:So what do you think we should do now?

Phoebe:You think we should split again?

Monica:Sure,then,it will be you,me,Rachel,Emma,Erica,and plus Erin

Erin:Then,it will be my first time away from Joey

Joey:We could go with that

Monica:Ok, 's split!

_Scene opens outside a ,Monica,Erin,and Phoebe sit on a bench with Erica in a plays in the playhouse_

Monica:So?

Erin:What?

Rachel:You and Joey,aren't you gonna tell us?Give us the sauce?

and Joey were thinking of having a baby,But the truth is,I don't think I'm ready

Phoebe:You're not?

Monica:Well,is Joey ready for it?

Erin:Yes

Rachel:If you're not ready,then why did you both agree

Erin:Well,it's hard getting pregnant because once you have that living breathing thing inside you,it's hard losing it.I'm not only going to do this for Joey,But for us to start a new chapter in our lives

Monica:Erin,we all want Joey to be happy,But what we want to know is if it's going to make you happy?

_(A long pause,Before Erin was about to speak,Emma enters from the playhouse)_

Emma:Mommy,I'm tired

Rachel:Tired,you were like a ball of fire today

Emma:But it's too hot

Rachel:Ok,come on _(picks up Emma and she giggles) _What's so funny?

Emma:Your hat's like an umbrella

_Scene opens to a tree near a ferris wheel_

Chandler:So are you guys actually going to do it?

Joey:Well,maybe

Ross:What's maybe?

Joey:I'm not ready to have one

Ross:Then,why did you guys agree on it?

Joey:She seemed so serious about it,I just said ''sure'',But the truth is,I would do anything to make Erin happy and we both want to start something new for once

Chandler:It'll be are you ready?

Joey:I guess,But first,I need to know if Erin's ready

Rachel:Hey,are you guys ready?

Ross:Yeah, because we have to be back home by 5

Monica:What time is it,now?

Ross:I don't know

Chandler:_(jokingly)_According to the dinosaur tail,it's 5:14

Ross:_(looks at Chandler)_Thank you

_Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment_

Phoebe:Hey,I'm going over to Central Perk to get some coffee

Ross:Ok

Joey:Oh,Hotstuff

Phoebe:Yeah,Big Daddy?

Joey:Can you bring me muffin?

Phoebe:_(laughs)_Ok._(Phoebe exits)_

Chandler:You too have a good friendship don't you?

_Scene cuts to Central and Ursula make out on the Phoebe_

Phoebe:OH MY GOD!

_Credits scene_

Erin:Does it have lettuce?

Joey:Yes

Erin:It's not salad

Joey:No

Erin:Is it a burger?

Joey:Yes!

Erin:Yes!Score one for Erin!_(Exit Erin)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_I'm might have to push the 20th anniversary special(wedding episode)back to Friday because publishing the first two is taking a while for give me to finish._

_Please time because I'm a really busy person._

_Happy 20th anniversary,everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Scene opens in Central and Ursula are on the counter and Phoebe and standing at the door_

Phoebe:Oh,god,I can't!

Gunther:Phoebe-

Phoebe:No,I'll deal with you later!_(to Ursula)_What the hell were you doing?

Ursula:I was tired so I decided to take a nap on the counter and he just climbed on to me

Phoebe:Yeah,like I'm supposed to believe that know what,I can't even look at you right now(exits Central Perk.A long walks back in covering her eyes)Hey,Gunther,can I have a latte and a muffin?

_Opening title sequence Monica and Chandler's ,Ross,and Phoebe sit on the couch,Chandler sits on the armchair,Joey sits on the arm of the couch_

Phoebe:How am I supposed to be fine with this?It's Ursula,we never get along and she's with Gunther,He's just that guy that makes coffee

Rachel:Well,then,Pheebs,you're just going to have to accept that they're together.

Phoebe:Yeah,But he was always in love with you and I don't see how he can be with Ursula_(Enter Monica)_

Monica:Ok,I made chocolate chip cookies with extra M&amp;Ms so who wants them?

Everyone:Me_(takes cookies off of the plate)_

Monica:Hey,Joey,I was thinking of going over the wedding planning with you and Erin this weekend

Joey:Ok,good because I was looking for somebody to babysit the chick and duck anyway

Phoebe:We could babysit them

Joey:Thanks,when are going to pick them up?

Phoebe:Saturday,that's when I take Joel over to Frank Jr.'s house

Joey:Ok

Ross:I gotta go,I have to pick up Emma from school

Rachel:Why?What happened?

Ross:Her class was doing a project on their families and they said hers was ''pretty odd''

Rachel:Oh

Phoebe:Tell her I said hi

Joey:So what are you going to do about this Ursula thing?

Phoebe:Oh,you'll see

_Scene opens in Central ,Joey,Rachel,and Phoebe sit on the couch,Chandler sits on the Monica_

Monica:Hey, ,I just made a clean page to fill out the plans for the wedding_(sits down between Joey and Rachel and opens the binder)_ So any ideas for which place we should have this at?

Phoebe:How about Atlantis?

Joey:Not a bad idea

Phoebe:Yeah,we haven't been there since I had the triplets

Monica:Ok,Atlantis it is

Ross:Hey(chorus of ''Hey'' and ''Hi,Ross'')

Rachel:Hey,sweetie,how was school?

Emma:Good

Ross:Emma,do you want to show everyone your picture?

Emma:(nods)Look(gives Rachel the picture and everyone or looks over the couch to look at the picture)

Rachel:(reading)

Monica:and is that the Picture of us?

Emma:Yes

Phoebe:Oh,and there's Chick Jr. and Duck Jr.

Monica:What's that tall thing?

Emma:That's daddy

Rachel:(laughs)Why did you draw him like that?

Emma:He's really tall

Ross:I'm not that tall

Phoebe:I'm not gonna lie,you kinda are

Ross:So were you guys talking about the wedding?

Joey:Yeah,we decided to have it at Atlantis because Phoebe didn't go

Ross:Great,when is it?

Monica:The 20 of September

Ross:I'm going to go pick up Ben

Chandler:Ross,make sure you bend your head on the way out

_Second half coming up_


	5. Chapter 5

(Scene changes to Ursula's knocks on Ursula's door)

Ursula:Oh,you

Phoebe:Ok,we need to talk

Ursula:About what?

Phoebe:Look,you can't date Gunther

Ursula:Why not?

Phoebe:You just can't!

Ursula:Ok,what is with you today?

Phoebe:It's you dating the wrong people!

Ursula:So you're just against the people I date?

Phoebe:No,not if they're my friends or people I know

Ursula:(scoffs)Ok

Phoebe:Listen,You can't date somebody unless you really like shouldn't just use you like him?

Ursula:(sighs)No

Phoebe:Ok,do you want me to tell him?

Ursula:No,I already dumped him

Phoebe:Fine,I'm leaving

Ursula:Say hi to John for me

Phoebe:Joel

Ursula:Whatever

(Scene changes to Ross and Rachel's Ben and Ross)

Rachel:Hey,Ben

Emma:Ben!(hugs Ben)

Ben:Hi,Emma

Rachel:Ben,how's your moms?

Ben:Good,they-

Emma:Ben,look at the picture I drew.

Rachel:So how long is Ben staying?

Ross:Only for tonight

's growing up so fast

Ross:I know,I was thinking if Ben can move in

Rachel:Really?(Ross nods)How are you going to do that?

Ross:I could talk to Carol about it

Rachel:But do you think what would Ben think about it?

Ross:I don't know.I mean,I haven't been able to see them that much and Emma really misses him.

Rachel:I hope it goes well

Ross:So do I

Ben:Is that tall thing Dad?

Emma:Yes(Ben and Emma laugh)

(Credits roll)


	6. Chapter 6

(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's and Monica enter with suitcases and Jack and Erica in the stroller)

Monica:Hey,guys,are you ready?

Ross:Yep

Rachel:Do you think Joey's awake?

Chandler:I don't know

Joey:(off camera)I'M GETTING MARRIED,BABY!

_Theme song and title sequence-features scenes from previous seasons including Season 1. Scene opens in the hotel lobby. Everyone enters_

Rachel:Joey,you can't bring a chick and a duck on airplane

Joey:I know,But they're family too

Monica:Well,at least they're not here so I wouldn't have to deal with my allergies

Ross:I'm going to go check in

Chandler:Ok(Ross exits)

Rachel:So what do you think we should do?

Erin:I don't know,I was thinking that me and Joey would go to the aquarium and walk on the beach

Emma:Can I come?

Joey:Yeah,I think you and Emma should get to know each other

Erin:Ok

Phoebe:What about you?

Rachel:I'm probably just gonna get a tan

Phoebe:(mutters)Sure,you need one

Rachel:What?

Phoebe:Nothing

Scene changes to Monica and Chandler's hotel talks on the phone while unpacking

Monica:Thanks,Mom(hangs up)

Chandler:Hey,Mon,you should try the towel dispenser in the bathroom

Monica:Oh,god,what did you do?

Chandler:But It's really cool because you put out your hand and it works like a machine

Rachel:um,Mon

Monica:Yeah?

Rachel:Can I see you in the hall?

Monica:What is it?

Rachel:Erin's not feeling well

Monica:What?

Rachel:While I was out with them,She said she was feeling sick so Joey went to get her some water and started vomiting non-stop

Monica:Oh my are we going to do,the rehearshal's tonight

Rachel:I don't know.I mean we can't let Joey know,he's so happy about this

Monica:I know

Phoebe:Hey,guys,I found Erin

Monica:Where is she?

Phoebe:In my 's not feeling so good

Rachel:Well,let's see if she's okay

(Scene transitions to Phoebe's apartment)

Monica:Erin?

Erin:(from bathroom)I'll be there in a sec!

Rachel:Are you okay?

Erin:Just a little

Monica:Here,sit down(Erin sits on the bed)

Phoebe:Do you think you'll be able to make it through the rehearshal?

Erin:I don't think I can

Monica:But you can,can you?I just spent money on decorating,music,and an ice sculpture,you can't do this to me!

Rachel:Maybe she's pregnant

Monica:What?

Rachel:We gotta know for sure!

Erin:Ok

Monica:Are you sure you're ready for this?

Erin:(nods)Yeah

Phoebe:I'll buy the pregnancy tests

Enter Joey

Joey:Hey,babe,are you ok?

Erin:Yeah

Joey:Are you sure?

Erin:uh-huh,I was just thinking about us starting our next future

Joey:You're amazing,you know that?

Erin:I know(kisses Joey)

Joey:I'm going to go get ready

Erin:Alright

Joey exits

Erin:So who's getting the pregnancy tests?

Phoebe:I call shotgun!

(Scene changes to rehearshal dinner)

Emma:Erin,are you ok?

Erin:Yeah,sweetie,thank you

Emma:I bought you a starfish necklace so you would wear it at the wedding

Erin:Thank you,Emma(takes the starfish necklace)

Joey:What about me?Don't I get something?

Emma:Oh,yeah(reaches from her clutch)I also made you a necklace

Joey:Aw,thanks,kiddo(tousles Emma's hair)

Phoebe:(hits cup with spoon)Attention,I'm Phoebe Buffay,Joey's friend.I would like to give a toast to Joey and Erin,But by doing that,I'm going to sing this song I've written about them. To Joey and Erin_(starts playing the guitar)_

**_*I don't have room for the song so it would be uploaded soon*_**

(Scene changes to 15 minutes later)

Rachel:So are you still thinking of getting Ben to move in with us?

Ross:Yeah,about that,I didn't tell Carol

Rachel:What?How is she going to know?

Ross:Well,we could say that he misses us so much he wants to stay with us or he got scared of the dark

Rachel:He's 11

Ross: I know

(Enter Emma)

Emma: Can I sit with you?

Rachel: Sure. What happened with sitting with Michael?

Emma: He's weird

(Camera pans to Michael putting chopsticks up his mouth as if he were a walrus)

Rachel: yeah, stay here

(Scene changes to Chandler and Monica's room. Monica,Phoebe, and Rachel sit on the bed waiting for Erin who's in the bathroom)

Monica: Erin, are you okay in there?

Erin:(in the bathroom) Yeah

(Enter Joey)

Joey: Hey, is Erin in here?

(Enter Erin from the bathroom)

Erin: Yeah

Joey: Hey, are you ready for tomarrow?

Erin: Yes. This happened so fast

Joey: I know

Erin: What's that on your shirt?

Joey:(looks at the stain on his shirt) Oh, this is peanut butter

Erin: Oh

Joey: I'm going back to the room. Meet you there

Erin: Ok

(Exit Joey)

Monica; So?

Erin: It's positive

Phoebe: Oh my god, you're going to have a baby!

(Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe hug Erin)

(Credits roll)


	7. Chapter 7

(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's and Monica enter with suitcases and Jack and Erica in the stroller)

Monica:Hey,guys,are you ready?

Ross:Yep

Rachel:Do you think Joey's awake?

Chandler:I don't know

Joey:(off camera)I'M GETTING MARRIED,BABY!

_Theme song and title sequence-features scenes from previous seasons including Season 1. Scene opens in the hotel lobby. Everyone enters_

Rachel:Joey,you can't bring a chick and a duck on airplane

Joey:I know,But they're family too

Monica:Well,at least they're not here so I wouldn't have to deal with my allergies

Ross:I'm going to go check in

Chandler:Ok(Ross exits)

Rachel:So what do you think we should do?

Erin:I don't know,I was thinking that me and Joey would go to the aquarium and walk on the beach

Emma:Can I come?

Joey:Yeah,I think you and Emma should get to know each other

Erin:Ok

Phoebe:What about you?

Rachel:I'm probably just gonna get a tan

Phoebe:(mutters)Sure,you need one

Rachel:What?

Phoebe:Nothing

Scene changes to Monica and Chandler's hotel talks on the phone while unpacking

Monica:Thanks,Mom(hangs up)

Chandler:Hey,Mon,you should try the towel dispenser in the bathroom

Monica:Oh,god,what did you do?

Chandler:But It's really cool because you put out your hand and it works like a machine

Rachel:um,Mon

Monica:Yeah?

Rachel:Can I see you in the hall?

Monica:What is it?

Rachel:Erin's not feeling well

Monica:What?

Rachel:While I was out with them,She said she was feeling sick so Joey went to get her some water and started vomiting non-stop

Monica:Oh my are we going to do,the rehearshal's tonight

Rachel:I don't know.I mean we can't let Joey know,he's so happy about this

Monica:I know

Phoebe:Hey,guys,I found Erin

Monica:Where is she?

Phoebe:In my 's not feeling so good

Rachel:Well,let's see if she's okay

(Scene transitions to Phoebe's apartment)

Monica:Erin?

Erin:(from bathroom)I'll be there in a sec!

Rachel:Are you okay?

Erin:Just a little

Monica:Here,sit down(Erin sits on the bed)

Phoebe:Do you think you'll be able to make it through the rehearshal?

Erin:I don't think I can

Monica:But you can,can you?I just spent money on decorating,music,and an ice sculpture,you can't do this to me!

Rachel:Maybe she's pregnant

Monica:What?

Rachel:We gotta know for sure!

Erin:Ok

Monica:Are you sure you're ready for this?

Erin:(nods)Yeah

Phoebe:I'll buy the pregnancy tests

Enter Joey

Joey:Hey,babe,are you ok?

Erin:Yeah

Joey:Are you sure?

Erin:uh-huh,I was just thinking about us starting our next future

Joey:You're amazing,you know that?

Erin:I know(kisses Joey)

Joey:I'm going to go get ready

Erin:Alright

Joey exits

Erin:So who's getting the pregnancy tests?

Phoebe:I call shotgun!

(Scene changes to rehearshal dinner)

Emma:Erin,are you ok?

Erin:Yeah,sweetie,thank you

Emma:I bought you a starfish necklace so you would wear it at the wedding

Erin:Thank you,Emma(takes the starfish necklace)

Joey:What about me?Don't I get something?

Emma:Oh,yeah(reaches from her clutch)I also made you a necklace

Joey:Aw,thanks,kiddo(tousles Emma's hair)

Phoebe:(hits cup with spoon)Attention,I'm Phoebe Buffay,Joey's friend.I would like to give a toast to Joey and Erin,But by doing that,I'm going to sing this song I've written about them. To Joey and Erin_(starts playing the guitar)_

**_*I don't have room for the song so it would be uploaded soon*_**

(Scene changes to 15 minutes later)

Rachel:So are you still thinking of getting Ben to move in with us?

Ross:Yeah,about that,I didn't tell Carol

Rachel:What?How is she going to know?

Ross:Well,we could say that he misses us so much he wants to stay with us or he got scared of the dark

Rachel:He's 11

Ross: I know

(Enter Emma)

Emma: Can I sit with you?

Rachel: Sure. What happened with sitting with Michael?

Emma: He's weird

(Camera pans to Michael putting chopsticks up his mouth as if he were a walrus)

Rachel: yeah, stay here

(Scene changes to Chandler and Monica's room. Monica,Phoebe, and Rachel sit on the bed waiting for Erin who's in the bathroom)

Monica: Erin, are you okay in there?

Erin:(in the bathroom) Yeah

(Enter Joey)

Joey: Hey, is Erin in here?

(Enter Erin from the bathroom)

Erin: Yeah

Joey: Hey, are you ready for tomarrow?

Erin: Yes. This happened so fast

Joey: I know

Erin: What's that on your shirt?

Joey:(looks at the stain on his shirt) Oh, this is peanut butter

Erin: Oh

Joey: I'm going back to the room. Meet you there

Erin: Ok

(Exit Joey)

Monica; So?

Erin: It's positive

Phoebe: Oh my god, you're going to have a baby!

(Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe hug Erin)

(Credits roll)


	8. Chapter 8

_Voice over: Previously on Friends_

Joey:Ok,Today's Thanksgiving and only 1 more day until you're born.(Enter zooms to her baby bump)and here's you hi to mommy!

...

Monica:Well,don't just stand there like a bunch of pansies,cook!

Chandler:(chuckles and whispers to Ross)Yes,Mom

Monica:What did you say?

Chandler:Nothing ma'am

...

Erin:(leans over the couch)Oh god

Rachel:What?

Erin:The baby's coming!

...

Rachel:What about Joey!?

Monica:We'll drive Erin to the hospital,Chandler, you go get Joey and catch up with us!

...

Chandler:Erin?

Erin:Yeah?

Chandler: Be strong(Everyone exits)

(Scene opens in the hospital)

Monica: Our friend's going into labor right now

Receptionist: Ok, I'll send in a doctor to send her into Maternity

Erin: Thanks (sighs)Where is Joey?

Monica: Don't worry, surely , he won't miss this(to Ross)call Chandler,now!

(Scene transitions to Joey's apartment)

Chandler: Hello?

Ross: What the hell is taking you guys so long, Erin's about to be taken to the maternity room

Chandler: I just have to get Joey out of the apartment,He's probably still fitting in the Thanksgiving pants

Ross: Well, hurry up!

Chandler: Meet you in the hospital(hangs up and enters Joey and Erin's apartment)

Chandler:Joey!

Joey(in the bedroom)Yeah?

Chandler:What are you still doing in there?

Joey:I'm trying to fit into the pants!

Chandler:Well,hurry up in there! Erin's in labor!

(Joey comes out wearing the Thanksgiving pants)

Joey:What!?

Chandler:Monica took her to the hospital and she's about to go into the maternity room

Joey:Alright,let's go!(grabs his coat)

(Joey and Chandler enters back in the apartment and grabs the keys)

Joey:Stupid keys(Joey exits)

Scene opens in the ,Rachel,Phoebe,Mike,Emma,and Ben sit in the waiting room

Rachel: I can't believe Erin's having the baby

Ross: me either

Rachel: Do you ever think of us having another baby?

Ross:What do you mean?

Rachel:Well,we have Ben and Emma, don't you think you want to try for another one?

Ross: Not really

Rachel: Why not?

Ross: We already have an 11-year-old son and a 4-year-old daughter, I think we're rushing ahead of this

Rachel: (sighs) You're right (looks at through the window of babies) Aw..

Ross: Rach?

(Rachel looks at Ross)

Enter Joey and Chandler

Chandler: Erin Laurels? She's in the maternity ward

Receptionist:(looks at Joey's Thanksgiving pants) Is he the father?

Joey: Yes

Receptionist:She's on the 3rd floor

Joey and Chandler: Thanks

Chandler:You could've at least taken the pants off

Joey:(sarcastically)Yeah,like I had time to do that

Scene changes to Erin's hospital bedroom

Monica:Chandler and Joey are on their way

Erin:Good(winces in pain)

Monica:What's wrong?

Erin:I had another contraction

Enter Joey and Chandler

Chandler:We're here

**Second half next(don't have any room)**


	9. Chapter 9

Joey: Hey, sweetie

Erin:Hey

Joey: Are you ok?

Erin:Yeah

Nurse: Hi, I'm Dr. Hudson. Is this Erin?

Erin: Yes

Dr. Hudson: We're going to admit you to the maternity room to deliver the baby. Is this the father?

Joey: Yeah

Dr. Hudson: We're going to need you to help with the delivery because from the test results, the baby is positioned at a difficult angle

Erin: What?

Dr. Hudson: I mean if we don't do this, your wife and the baby could have some complications

Joey: Ok

Dr. Hudson: I'll get your wife taken to the maternity room

Erin: Don't worry so much

Joey: I don't want to lose you

Erin: You won't. we're going to be parents. Be strong for me

Dr. Hudson: Ok, the doctors will take you to the maternity with Erin in a minute.

Joey: Thanks (kisses Erin) I love you

Erin: I love you too

Exit Joey

(Scene changes to the waiting room. Chandler blows into a latex glove. Enter Monica)

Chandler:Hey,Mon(holds up the glove) I've been keeping myself occupied

Monica: I'm really worried about Joey and Erin

Chandler: Why is that?

Monica: What if she doesn't make, something could happen to the baby and especially her.

Chandler: You're worried about Erin?

Monica:Yeah

Chandler: You care about her!

Monica: Ok, I do! She's our friend and I don't want to see our friend lose her

Chandler: She'll be fine. (hands her the glove) Here

Monica:(laughs and takes the glove)

(Scene changes to the maternity room)

Dr. Hudson: Ok, Erin , you're going to have to push harder

Erin: I'm sorry,I can't do this , I can't!

Joey: Yes,you can,honey

Erin: But I can't!

Joey: Hey , I know you can ,you're a fighter (kisses Erin's temple)

Dr. Hudson: Alright,Erin,on the count of three. . Push!

(Erin crowns over and grunts. Baby crying is heard)

Dr. Hudson : It's a girl

Joey:(to Erin) It's a girl,we got a girl!

Dr. Hudson: Would you like to cut the imbilocal cord?

Joey: Sure (walks over to the group of doctors)

(Joey walked over with a baby wrapped around a pink blanket)

Erin:(holds the baby) Oh my god,she's so beautiful(coos to the baby)Hi

Joey:And I'm daddy

Erin: Do you wanna hold her?

Joey: Yeah(Erin gives Joey the baby)

(Camera pans to the baby)

(The baby has wispy jet black hair,peach skin, and sleeping)

Joey:(in tears) Erin,I couldn't be any thankful for giving me this beautiful gift. This is my life. My love . My everything . Our miracle.

Erin: Thank _you_ (kisses Joey)

Joey:What should we name her?

Erin: I don't know. We forgot about the two final names

Joey: I still wanted to name her Gloria after Ma

Erin: I love it. How about a middle name?

Joey: How about we can still name her after Phoebe?

Erin: Yeah, But I'm not sure that would work

Joey:Well, Phoebe was thinking of naming one of her kids Soapie

Erin: You mean Sophie?

Joey: Yeah

Erin: Well how abut Sophie Gloria Tribbiani

Joey: That sounds amazing!

Dr. Hudson: (writing on the birth certificate) Sophie Gloria Tribbiani. Not a bad choice

Joey:(looks at Sophie crying) I can't believe I'm a daddy

Credits roll

Phoebe:It's nice that we're having Thanksgiving in the hospital

Rachel:I'm so happy for you guys

Joey:Thanks(to Erin)You're still wearing that bikini,right?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll be going to New York tomarrow so sadly I have to publish this episode short, But I hope you enjoy it**

(Scene opens in Chandler and Monica's house. Monica finishes decorating the tree holding Ramona)

Chandler: I just got off the phone with Rachel,they said they're on their way

Monica:Great. Hear that Drake? you get to see your cousin Emma!

Chandler: Monica, that's Ramona

Monica:Oh. I don't understand how I can keep not telling these kids apart

Chandler: Well, we do have 2 sets of twins

Monica: Here you take Ramona, I'm going to give Jack his bath

Chandler: Erica

Monica: Dammit!

Title sequence. Scene opens in Chandler and Monica's house. Ross, Rachel, Emma(on Ross' lap), Joey, Monica, and Erin sit on the couch, Phoebe sit on the two armchairs. Erin holds Sophie and everyone looks at her

Joey: Who do you think she looks like the most?

Erin: I don't know

Joey: Well, she has my hair and I see a little of my mom in her

Phoebe: Oh,yeah, I do see that! You have nice hair by the way

Joey: Thanks, Pheebs

Rachel: Hey, Phoebe, where's Mike and Joel?

Phoebe: Mike took Joel to his parents' house for dinner

Rachel: It's like the whole group's being infested with babies. I mean Phoebe and Mike had Joel, Monica and Chandler has the twins , and Joey and Erin with Sophie

Ross: are you still saying that you still want another baby?

Rachel: Maybe

(Ross tells Emma to play with the twins and she does so)

Ross: No matter how innocent and despicable you sound, it's not going to happen

Rachel:And how is that being despicable?

Ross: You're just worried about this whole thing because you miss having babies around the house so you're trying to get us to have more

Rachel: Well, in your case, yeah

Enter Chandler in a Santa Claus costume

Chandler: Merry Christmas!

Emma: Santa! (runs over to Chandler and hugs him)

Chandler: Merry Christmas, Emma

Emma: Santa, did you get me anything?

Chandler: I sure did (pulls out a Barbie doll and a penguin Webkinz)

Emma: Thanks, Chandler(hugs Chandler) Mommy, Daddy, look what Santa bought me!(runs over to Rachel and Ross)

Monica: Where did you find the costume?

Chandler: I've kept it in the closet

Ross:Then, maybe next year I should get my armadillo costume

Rachel: Ross, we're giving Emma presents, not nightmares of giant porcipines

Scene changes to the kitchen. Monica checks the foos on the stove and Chandler enters still in his Santa costume

Monica: You're still wearing that?

Chandler: What? It's comfortable

Monica: Well, I kinda like you in the beard

Chandler: Somebody's been naughty

Monica: Just don't say that again(kisses Chandler)

(Scene transitions to the living room)

Emma: Mommy, I'm thirsty

Rachel: Go see if aunt Monica has something in the refrigerator

(Emma walks to the kitchen door and opens it slightly. She peeks and shockingly looks at Monica and Chandler*still in his Santa costume* kissing)

**Commercial Break. I'll finish the next half when I get back from New York**


	11. Chapter 11

(Scene opens in Joey and Erin's room. Sophie 's crying is heard)

Erin:(tiredly)You're turn

(Joey walks into Sophie's bedroom)

Joey:(picks up Sophie,cooing) Soph, what's the matter?(puts Sophie on the diaper changing table and opens her diaper,turns away) Woah! Ok, let's just fix this(changes her diaper and puts her in her crib)There you go, sweetheart. Sweet dreams(Joey exits. crying is heard) Oh,come on!

Title sequence

(Scene opens in Rachel and Ross' apartment. Rachel makes breakfast. Enter Ross)

Ross: Rachel, I still didn't get any breakfast

Rachel: Oh,sorry(puts Pop Tarts in his hand)

Ross:This is a Pop Tart

Rachel: Well, whatever! It's Sophie's crying that's been keeping me up all night!

Ross: Oh,that

Enter Joey

Joey: Hey

Rachel: So have you gotten it to sleep?

Joey: Yeah, now she's at my mom's house. Did you know how hard it was trying to get her to sleep?

Rachel: Joey, we heard her crying from all the way across the hall

Joey: We tried everything. we checked her diaper,fed her, and we even put her on that bouncy chair that used to belong to Emma

Rachel:Aw,I remember that. Oh,god,I'm late for work

Ross: I love you(Rachel kisses him)

Emma:Bye mommy

Rachel: Bye sweetie(kisses Emma on the cheek)

Joey:Hey

Rachel:Oh,sorry,Joey(kisses Joey on the cheek. Exit Rachel)

(Joey smiles and looks at Ross who gives a 'really?' look?)

(Scene changes to Rachel's office. Rachel sleeps on her co-worker holding a cup of coffee)

Rachel's co-worker: Rachel, one of the designers bought in this newly designed dress that has-(slams the door)

Rachel:(jolts awake) What!?(Rachel's co-worker jumps and accidently spills her coffee on her chest)Oh, Becky, I'm so sorry(gets a tissue and wipes the coffee off her chest)

Joey: Hey, Rach, are you in here? I need a shirt because-(looks at Rachel wiping Becky's chest and smirks) What happened here?

(Scene changes in Central Perk. Half of everyone Monica and Chandler)

Monica: Guys, you won't believe what happened today(looks at everyone) Guys? Guys!

(Half of everyone jolts awake)

Ross: Oh, hey Mon. What?

Chandler: Was there a reason why you guys are asleep?

Phoebe: Sophie's been keeping us up again

Monica: Again?

Joey:Yeah. it's been the 3rd time since the first day

Rachel: You guys should really check what's wrong with her. You need to take her to the doctor

Erin: Yeah, we can set an appointment on Friday

Joey: Ok

Gunther: Phoebe, you're up

Phoebe: Ok(goes up to the stage and sits at the microphone with her guitar) This is a new song that I wrote a while ago(sings and starts playing guitar) Waking up in the city lights. Screaming babies keep me up all night. They scream, and they scream, and they scream , But they wouldn't stop

(Scene changes to Joey and Erin's apartment. Erin is her and Joey's sleeps in her bassinet. Enter Joey. Joey slightly closes the door carefully trying to make sure to wake up Sophie. he finds she's still asleep and closes it loudly not knowing that it made a loud noise)

(Sophie cries. Joey rushes to pick up Sophie. Enter Erin)

Erin: What did you do?

Joey:(bouncing Sophie in his arms)Nothing. I just walked in here. Did you take her to the doctor?

Erin: Yes

Joey: And?

Erin: She has colic

_Commercial break_

Erin(puts her hands to her face and sits on the barcalounger groaning) I can't do this

Joey: What?

Erin: _This._ I could've known sooner that she had it, and she's more calm with you then she is with me. She hates me

Joey: Erin, she doesn't hate you

Erin: Joey, I was pregnant before and I got an abortion. Ever since then, I've regretted it and now with Sophie, I've forgotten what it's like to raise a child

Joey: Listen, you're a great mom, I never knew what it's like being a dad because I only knew all of this stuff from when Rachel had Emma and Monica had the twins, But watching you with Sophie, that's showed me a lot and you two are like my whole world

Erin: Thanks(kisses Joey and smooths Sophie's hair)

Joey:Now, I have to give the duck a bath(hands Sophie to Erin)

(Scene changes to Chandler and Monica's house. Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe sit on the couch, Rachel and Ross sit on the armchair)

Phoebe: Oh, god, that sounds awful

Joey: It is, and the thing is me and Erin couldn't figure out to ease the pain to stop her from crying

Monica: Is she ok now?

Joey: Yeah.

Ross: Look, Joey, I know this is hard for you and Erin, But you're going to have to figure out

Joey: Thanks

(Scene changes to Joey and Erin's apartment late at night. Erin sits on the couch bouncing Sophie in her arms)

Erin: Is it ready yet?

Joey: Yeah, just wait a minute_(walks over to Erin and hands her the warm bottle and she starts feeding Sophie)_

_(Scene transitions to Ross and Rachel's apartment. The door knocks and Ross answers it)_

Ross: Joey, what are you doing?

Joey: I know this wouldn't be the right time, But I really need your help

Rachel: Joey, I'm sure you can handle this yourself

Joey: I know, But she wouldn't stop crying! Just help me out

Ross: Fine, we'll do it

Joey: Great

_(Ross,Joey, and Rachel enter Joey and Erin's apartment. A couple of minutes pass, Ross sits on one of the green stools, Rachel, Erin, and Joey who is holding Sophie stand in the middle of the room)_

Rachel: Joey, I don't think we can figure this out. Do you have some other way to make her stop?

Joey: Yes, we tried everything

(The door knocks. Ross opens the door and Monica and Chandler are standing at the door in their pajamas)

Chandler: (cuts Ross off before he was about to speak) Sophie's crying,yes, he called us and we drove

Monica: Joey, I don't think there's anything for us to do to help get her to stop crying

Joey: Well, I figured I'd ask you guys because you two have babies and you're experts on this stuff

Chandler: Yeah, But the twins never had what she has

_(The door knocks. Chandler opens it and Phoebe stands at the door)_

Phoebe: Hey. _(enters the apartment) _Oh,did this turn into a slumber party?

Chandler: Yeah, if Joey gets the baby to stop crying

Phoebe: Again?

Joey: Yeah. Do you know how to treat colic?

Phoebe: Well, one of the triplets had it and Frank and Alice taught me how to treat it while I was helping them

Erin: Can you try doing it?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure_(Joey hands Phoebe the supported her head and shushed the baby as she held her stomach. Sophie fell asleep) _That wasn't hard _(Phoebe looks up and everyone else is_ _asleep. She looks down at Sophie and smiles) _Ok, Sophie, I think it's time that all of us get some rest _(Phoebe exits to the baby's nursery still holding Sophie)_

_Credits roll_

_Credits scene_

_(In Central Perk; Rachel,Ross,Joey, and Erin(holding Sophie) sit on the couch, Chandler sits at the table, Phoebe sits at the armchair)_

Joey: _(looks at his phone)_ Oh, I have to go to work

Erin: Ok_(kisses Joey. Joey says goodbye to Sophie and kisses her on the cheek)_

Chandler: _(picks up his jacket, saying he almost forgot it) _um, Joe

Joey: Oh, sorry, Chandler _(kisses Chandler on the cheek and takes his jacket. Exit Joey)_

_(Everyone looks at Chandler who also shoots a confused look)_


End file.
